


Talk To Me

by pippinmctaggart



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, bit of angst, bit of dialect, but it ends up where we all want it to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-26
Updated: 2004-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinmctaggart/pseuds/pippinmctaggart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy talks a lot. Except when it really matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2004, and was my very first m/m fic. :) The style is something I was experimenting with at the time, and while I don't *love* it now, I'm still very fond of this fic.
> 
> Huge thanks to [](http://mirabile-dictu.livejournal.com/profile)[**mirabile_dictu**](http://mirabile-dictu.livejournal.com/) for the fantastic help in beta-ing. Lyrics from _Talk To Me_ by Peter Gabriel.

 

Dom had come to realize that Billy talked a lot. Almost constantly, in fact, which usually was just fine. But whenever there was something really important to be discussed, that little cupid mouth closed. And stayed closed. It was annoying.

Billy talked a lot. Except when it really mattered.

 

_The wretched desert takes its form, the jackal proud and tight_  
_In search of you I feel my way, through the slowest heaving night_  
_Whatever fear invents, I swear it makes no sense_  
_I reach out through the border fence_  
_Come down, come talk to me_  


 

"Billy?"

"Aye?"

He said nothing.

Impatience. "What is it, Dom?"

"Nothing."

Dom felt Billy glaring at him. He sat sprawled on the black leather sofa, arms and legs everywhere, fingers tapping restlessly, rapidly on the arm. He was looking at the TV but he wasn't watching the program. His expression didn't alter at all when the late-night phone-sex commercial came on. Billy knew he was definitely not watching, then. And it wasn't nearly as funny without Dom's radio-voiced commentary.

"Dom?"

"Yeah?" Blue-grey eyes briefly met green-gold ones.

"What is wrong with ye?"

Defensive. "Nothing. I could ask the same question of _you_."

"What the hell is _that_ supposed tae mean?"

The tapping sped up, and Billy clenched his jaw in annoyance.

"It means--it means what the fuck is your problem? You've been a pissy little shit all week. Will you tell me what the hell I did so I can apologize?"

"Ye didn't do anything. But if ye don't still your fingers in the next ten seconds, ye're going tae lose them."

Dom clenched both his hands into fists, crossed his arms over his t-shirt-clad chest. Snarkily said, "Happy now?"

"Ecstatic."

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Because there's nothing tae tell."

"Bollocks. You yelled at 'Lij yesterday. You fucking lost it on your little pet. You don't yell at your pet."

"Don't call him my pet. God, why do ye _do_ that?"

Dom sighed, jiggled his knee. "I don't know."

"Then bloody well stop."

"Why _did_ you yell at 'Lij?"

"He opened his mouth one too many times."

"About what?"

"None o' your business."

"It didn't start with him anyway. This--" he uncrossed his arms to gesture with active fingers at Billy, "--This _whatever_ \--started long before that. Why don't you just tell me what's wrong? You know you will eventually anyway."

"There's nothing tae tell. Leave me the fuck alone."

"God, you're a real prick sometimes, you know that?" Dom rose to his feet, started to leave. Turned in the doorway to say, "This isn't over." Left.

Billy heard a distant door slam. Flinched. Tucked his feet up on the sofa. He rested his elbow on his knee, his head on his hand. "Drop it," he muttered. "Just drop it."

 

_In the swirling, curling, storm of desire unuttered words hold fast_  
_With reptile tongue, the lightning lashes towers built to last_  
_Darkness creeps in like a thief and offers no relief_  
_Why are you shaking like a leaf?_  
_Come on, come talk to me_  


 

Dom came home to find Billy sitting in the living room. In the dark. There was just enough light coming through the window to see his silhouette, hunched in the corner of the sofa.

"Billy?"

Silence.

"You okay, mate?"

"Aye."

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, ye gobshite?" Said with the tiniest of smiles, but Dom heard it.

He smiled too. "Watching TV with the picture turned down again?"

"Aye. Ye just missed National Geographic."

"Mating rituals of the blue-arsed baboon?"

"Aye, that's the one."

"Damn." He leaned against the doorjamb. "That one's my favourite."

"Sorry. How was your date?"

"I'm home early and alone."

"Ah. Right. Sorry."

"I gave him another chance, but he's too bloody boring." Dom yawned, waited patiently.

"Ye going tae stand there all night?"

"If I have to."

Billy sounded slightly irritated. "What the hell are ye waiting for? Your mother ship to come and take ye home?"

"I'm waiting for you to start talking."

"I've _been_ talking, ye idiot."

"Not about what's important. Not about why you're sitting here in the dark like a pathetic sod."

He sighed, said tiredly, "Piss off. Just go tae bed, Dom."

"Not without you."

Billy's voice felt strangled. "What?"

"I'm not going to bed until you do. You think I don't know how late you've been up every night?"

"What, ye spying on me now?"

"No. But I'm watching you." Dom strolled over to the sofa, sat on the end farthest from Billy. Stretched out, rested his head against the black leather. Billy could smell the cigarette smoke on his clothes.

"What the fuck do ye mean ye're _watching_ me?"

Quietly. "I'm worried about you, Bill."

It took Billy a long time to draw his next breath.

Dom continued, "And I'm not the only one. Both Elijah and Viggo asked me if you're all right."

"And what did ye say?" Steely.

"I said I didn't know. I said you haven't been yourself for two weeks now, that you've barely cracked a smile, let alone a joke. And that you're treating me like I screwed something up."

"I told ye, ye didn't."

"Then why--"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Dom." Billy stood, went to the window, staring sightlessly out at the street.

Dom started to get angry. "Don't 'oh for fuck's sake' me! Either talk to me or pull your shit together and quit being such an arsehole."

Billy slowly, quietly said, "Have I really been that bad?"

"Yes." Then, softly, "For God's sake, Billy, you nearly had your makeup girl in tears today."

"Anna?" he asked, aghast.

"Yes."

"Shite." He dropped his head against the window frame. "Fucking hell."

"Bring her flowers tomorrow. She'll forgive you, you know she adores you. Hell, she'd _adopt_ you, if she could." He stood and walked over behind Billy, impulsively wrapping both arms around him, pinning his arms to his sides.

"Don't--" He tried to pull away but was held fast.

"Bill. You're shaking. Tell me what the hell is going on, you're starting to scare me."

Just for an instant, Billy was tempted. Tempted to let it loose, let the words free, see what would happen after they winged around the room. They would echo, he knew that for sure. Echo in the distance that would grow--"Let me go, Dom!"

"No. Talk to me."

"I don't want tae--" he struggled.

Dom was nothing, if not wiry. He stayed clamped around his friend. "You're going to have to talk to someone sooner or--"

"I don't want tae talk tae _you_ , goddammit!" Stopped. "Shite. Dom, I--" Then he was freed. He staggered at the sudden absence of weight, turned.

Dom was already heading through the doorway.

"Dom--wait."

He paused, but didn't turn.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean tae--"

"No? Well, you did. Thanks for that." He left.

Once again Billy was alone, listening to a distant door slam shut.

 

_Ah please talk to me_  
_Won't you please talk to me_  
_We can unlock this misery_  
_Come on, come talk to me_  
_I did not come to steal_  
_This is all so unreal_  
_Can't you show me how you feel now_  
_Come on, come talk to me_  
_Come talk to me, come talk to me_  


 

It was three a.m. Billy hated three a.m. He'd seen a lot of it, lately, and familiarity was breeding desperation, if not contempt. He sat on the edge of his bed, closed his eyes, tried some deep breathing. _How could you have said that tae Dom? Fucker._ He surged to his feet, resumed his pacing, the deep breathing forgotten almost before it was begun. He suddenly spun on his heel, wrenched open his door, marched down the hall. Stood outside Dom's room. And stayed there. Motionless. "Stupid wanker," he muttered to himself.

Finally he reached out an unsteady hand, slowly turned the knob. Let the door swing open. Padded in, all the way to the edge of Dom's bed. Looked down at him.

Dom lay on his back in a puddle of sheets and moonlight, his mouth slightly open, one hand resting against his cheek. His dark hair gleamed, and Billy's stomach clenched.

"Dom?" he whispered. His fingers stretched out, hovered over that tousled hair.

Dom didn't move, just sighed and let out a little snore.

Billy sank down to the floor, leaned back against the bed. Hugged his pyjama-clad knees in to his chest. "Dom?" he said a little louder.

" _Mnphfrg_."

"Dom?"

"Mmmn."

"Dom?"

"If I could move, I'd beat you to death with a pillow. Shut up," he muttered hoarsely.

"I need tae talk to ye."

"So talk. Wanker."

"I'm sorry."

"'S alright. Just make it fast. I gotta fuckin' sleep."

"No--I mean--I'm sorry. For earlier. I didnae mean it the way it sounded."

"Then how'd you mean it? Seemed pretty clear at the time."

"I know I've been a total shite."

"Complete and utter."

"I'm not prepared tae go into detail," he warned.

"...All right." Dom rolled over. Billy started as an arm snaked over his shoulder, a hand flopped to rest on his bare chest. Dom's voice in his ear said, "Tell me what you can."

He prayed Dom couldn't feel his heart pounding.

 

_The earthly power sucks shadowed milk from sleepy tears undone_  
_From nippled skin as smooth as silk the bugles blown as one_  
_You lie there with your eyes half-closed like there's no-one there at all_  
_There's a tension pulling on your face_  
_Come on, come talk to me._  


 

"I'm--I'm fighting, Dom."

"Fighting what?"

"Myself. I'm torn in two, and I'm stuck in the middle, and I'm feart of taking a step either way."

"Personal, professional, or other?"

"Personal."

"Billy Boyd, are you hot for someone's bod?" The slow grin curled lazily--audibly--across his face.

"You're such a shite. 'Someone's bod'? How old are ye, anyway?"

"You are, aren't you?"

Silence.

"Okay, no details. Why is it so bad to want someone?"

Silence.

Dom brought his arm up under Billy's chin, pretended to choke him, pulled the fairer head back to rest against his own dark one. "Thanks for waking me up for this sparkling repartee."

"Sorry." Billy closed his eyes.

"Wanker. What's the problem? She unavailable?"

No response, but a catch in the breath.

Dom felt him tense up. Quietly said, "This isn't just some cute bird that works in the canteen, is it?"

"No."

"You're really serious."

"Unfortunately, yes. And I really am sorry I've been such a..."

"Arsehole?"

Billy snorted. "So ye keep tellin' me."

"Because you _have_ been. An arsehole."

"All right, already, I get it! Billy's an arsehole! Fuck! I just--I need tae let this go, and I can't seem tae. It's twisted up in my chest, in my head, and I'm just so _fucked up_."

"Can you tell her?"

" _No_."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated."

"When isn't it?" Dom's fingers absently began to play with the cord around Billy's neck. He'd forgotten to take his pomonau off. "Do you see her a lot? Is it making it harder?"

"Aye," Billy said hoarsely. "I can't stay away."

"You could ask Pete for a bit of time off. I think he knows you're not in the best place right now."

"No, I can't do that. And I don't _want_ tae do that. I need tae work."

Dom nodded, shifting Billy's head at the same time. Billy let it roll to the side to rest on Dom's shoulder. "Yeah, I know what you mean. You're going to have to take that step, though, Bills. One way or the other. You can't go on the way you are."

"Why not?" A touch of bitterness.

"Because you really need some sleep, if for no other reason."

"I know."

"What's so complicated? Just talk to her." His fingers brushed collarbone, sending a shiver down Billy's spine.

"I can't."

"Why? And don't say 'it's complicated'."

"Well--it is. It would make things...way too awkward. Weird. I know it would just--just fuck everything up! What we've got now is too good tae risk throwing it away!" He realized what he'd just said, cursed himself. Tried to cover. "Look, Dom, I appreciate ye listening, mate. But there's no point in this. I'm sorry I'm a shite, I'll try tae watch it. Go back tae sleep." He tried to get up. Found it difficult with Dom's arm clamped tightly around his neck.

 

_Won't you please talk to me_  
_If you'd just talk to me_  
_Unblock this misery_  
_If you'd only talk to me_  
_Don't you ever change your mind_  
_Now your future's so defined_  
_And you act so deaf so blind_  
_Come on, come talk to me_  
_Come talk to me, come talk to me_  


 

"Don't you dare run away, Bill," he growled.

"I'm not running away. Dammit, let me go. I'm just letting ye--"

"Bullshit. Plant your arse back on the floor or I swear I'll beat the living shit out of you," Dom snapped.

"Ye need tae call the lads first?" Angrily.

"Oh, I'll take you, Boyd."

"Ye couldn't take _'Lij_." As if to prove his point, he easily wrenched Dom's arm from around his neck and started to get to his feet. The next thing he knew he was sprawled on his stomach with his cheek pressed against the floor. Dom sat heavily on his ass, twisting his arm up just enough to be slightly uncomfortable.

"What the fuck are ye doin', Monaghan?"

"Listen to me, and listen good."

"Get the fuck off me!"

Dom pushed up on Billy's arm just a fraction. "Shut your gob."

"Ow, let go, ye bastard!"

"Shut your fucking trap and I'll let go of your arm."

With great difficulty Billy kept quiet.

Dom released his arm. "You're friends with her."

Spitefully, Billy continued to keep his lips pressed together.

"You said what you've got now is too good to risk throwing it away. Explain."

Silence.

Dom leaned over, his weight shifting. Billy swallowed hard. Dom put his hands on the floor on either side of Billy's shoulders. Calmly said, "I spend every day with you. The only girl you've had any time with is Liv."

" _Liv??_ "

"It's not Liv?"

"Good God, no! I mean, I love her, but--no."

"Then who is it?"

"Get off."

"No. Who is it?"

"Dom, get your arse off me!"

"Who is it?"

Billy growled in frustration. "Monaghan, I swear--"

"Who is it?"

Billy erupted in a wordless cry. He threw his weight to one side, trying to dislodge the infuriating man who was sitting on him, who was pressing his pelvis tightly to the floor. Dom, however, as well as being wiry, was quick of reflex. He lifted his weight as Billy flipped, then quickly sat on him again, straddling his hips. He grabbed the searching arms and pinned them to the floor before they could do any damage.

"Who is it?" He leaned on Billy's wrists--not hard, but enough that he bent over, his face hovering about six inches above Billy's. "Who is it?"

"Ye fucking son of a bitch."

" _Who is it_?"

Billy lost it. "Goddammit, it's _you_ , ye fucking great pillock!"

And then he froze.

 

_I can imagine the moment_  
_Breaking out through the silence_  
_All the things that we both might say_  
_And the heart it will not be denied_  
_'Til we're both on the same damn side_  
_All the barriers blown away_  


 

Dom just looked at him, the oddest expression on his face.

Billy turned his head away. Whispered, "Let me go. _Please_."

Dom let go of his wrists, but remained seated where he was. Just contemplated his friend in silence.

Billy closed his eyes, mortified, ashamed, embarrassed. Could feel the flush creeping up his neck.

"You've been dating girls. You've been _shagging_ girls." Dom sounded like he was looking for clarification on a sticky plot point.

"Dom, please--" Tears of frustration and humiliation sprang to his eyes. He kept them squeezed shut. He didn't need to look any more of a fool.

"Billy, have you ever been with another guy?" He didn't sound shocked, or even surprised. He sounded--curious?

He didn't answer.

Dom gently smoothed the hair off Billy's forehead. Leaned over and kissed the frowning, furrowed expanse.

Billy's eyes flew open. Then his body reacted in a way that left him even more embarrassed; a reaction Dom couldn't help but feel against his inner thigh.

"Have you, Bills?"

Despite all his best efforts, a small tear escaped one eye. Trickled down his temple toward his ear. He miserably said, "Why are ye doing this?"

Dom smiled. "I'm hoping one day you'll learn to answer me sooner, rather than later. Have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Been with another guy. It's important, Bills."

A pause. Then, "...Yes. Once."

"Good." He softly thumbed away the tear.

"What do ye mean, 'good'?"

"It means I'm a little less likely to scare you when I do this." He leaned over again, palms on the floor, and slowly, lightly covered Billy's lips with his own. Started with the sweetest and gentlest of kisses, because holy fuck was Billy tense--

Billy turned his head to the side, pulling his mouth away from Dom's. In an angry, anguished voice said, "Don't fuck with me, ye son of a bitch. Get off me _now_."

"Fuck with you? No--God, no, Billy. Hell, how could you think that? I'm your best mate," he said earnestly. "I wouldn't do that to you."

"Then why the hell did ye just kiss me?"

Dom patiently said, "Did you, or did you not, just say you want me, and you're serious?"

Billy didn't look at him.

"I thought so. Did you stop to think that maybe--just maybe--I might want you too? That you've turned me on since the day we met? That I could bloody well shag you into a pulp?"

Billy gasped, gaped at him, temporarily forgetting his embarrassment. "What? You're not serious?"

"As a matter of fact, I am."

"Why the hell didn't ye say anything, ye gobshite?" he yelled.

"'Cos I thought you were straight, you dumb fuck!" Dom yelled back.

"I _am_ straight!" Billy shouted, incensed.

Dom couldn't help himself, started to laugh. Twisted to sit on the floor next to Billy. Looked pointedly at Billy's crotch. "That's not what Wee Pippin says."

Billy's voice was strangled. "I've told ye not tae call it that."

"What should I call it?"

"Great Wizard Staff o' Love."

Dom chuckled delightedly. "That's a bit of a mouthful, innit?"

Billy choked, covered his face with his hands as Dom realized what he'd just said and fell about laughing.

"I can't believe I'm even involved in this conversation. This is a nightmare. It has tae be," Billy muttered, eyes firmly closed, fingers going into his hair and tugging tightly.

"Careful," Dom giggled. "You're getting a bit thin up there, old man."

"Fucker."

"Wanker."

Billy was quiet for a few minutes, trying to process what had been said. Dom continued to giggle sporadically.

"Quit your laughing, ye shite. This isn't funny."

"It actually is, kind of," Dom snickered.

"I'm glad ye think so. What th' fuck am I supposed tae do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not gay!"

"Why do you have to be gay or straight? Why can't you just be Billy?"

"Don't be naïve."

"If you have to have a label, I think the one you're looking for is 'bi'." Dom slid over to lie beside Billy. Put one arm on Billy's chest, propped himself up on his other. "Billy."

"What?"

"Look at me."

Billy turned his head to meet stormy grey eyes. His breath caught at the intensity of them.

 

_I said please talk to me_  
_Won't you please come talk to me_  
_Just like it used to be_  
_Come on, come talk to me_  
_I did not come to steal_  
_This is all so unreal_  
_Can you show me how you feel now_  
_Come on, come talk to me_  
_Come talk to me, come talk to me_  


 

Dom slowly leaned in. Kissed Billy again. Billy's eyes involuntarily fluttered closed, and he let out a little whimper. "It's all right, Bills," he whispered against his mouth. Teased his lips with his long tongue, until they opened to him. Slowly, languorously he explored the inside of that small, hot mouth, sucking gently on his lower lip. Grew a little more demanding as he felt Billy begin to respond. Thrust his tongue against Billy's, gripped the back of his head with long lean fingers.

Billy's senses flashed, ignited. He groaned, wrapped his arms around Dom's neck, rolled until he was on top of Dom, kissed him with abandon. With a heat he didn't know he had. Felt Dom's bare chest against his own. Felt Dom's scruff scrape against his own day's growth. Felt Dom's lips against his own. Felt Dom's erection against his own. Pushed down with his hips.

Dom's breathing hitched. He pulled his lips away from Billy's, instead traveled along that jaw line, kissing, nibbling, biting. Snacked on that tender spot where throat met jaw. Felt him swallow hard.

"Billy." Hot kiss. "Touch me."

"Where?"

"Anywhere," he murmured, his voice rough.

Billy took one arm from around Dom's neck. The hand tentatively started to roam. Wandered down Dom's arm and back again. Stroked his chest. Paused upon finding a nipple, then grew bolder and rubbed across it until it hardened.

Dom moaned.

The hand continued to travel. Traced ribs, raising goosebumps. Reached the waistband of Dom's pyjama bottoms. Paused again. Changed tack, continued to the side, and stopped to grip Dom's hip with white-knuckled fingers.

"Mmm," Dom rumbled in his chest. "'S nice." He took Billy by surprise when he suddenly rolled him over, coming down heavily on top and swiftly plunging his tongue deep into Billy's mouth in searing possession.

Billy growled in his throat, the sound spurring Dom on.

"Billy. God, you taste good." He trailed his tongue down Billy's neck to his chest. Nuzzled the hair there. Let his tongue circle Billy's left nipple until Billy started to grunt in protest, then sucked on it. Hard. The grunt turned into a gasp, a swift, sharp, _needy_ inhalation. Dom let out a low chuckle, said, "Love that sound. Can I get it again, you think?" Moved his mouth to the right nipple, already hardening in anticipation. Decided to play a different game with this one. Licked it, pressing down with the full width of his tongue, slowly drew the length of his tongue across it. Pursed his lips to blow lightly on that tight, wet nipple, chilling it. Billy shuddered. Then Dom opened his mouth to let the hot air, drawn from the very bottom of his lungs, warm it again. Billy's hips started to arch up. Dom covered Billy's nipple with his lips, flicked it hard with the tip of his tongue, sucked at the same time. Billy let out a little cry.

Dom moved further down, quietly laughing. "That sound will do, too." He kissed and licked his way down Billy's abdomen to his navel, circled that with his tongue for good measure, followed the trail of fine hair to the waistband that blocked further progress. Slid his fingers under the edge, slowly began to ease it down, covering the newly bared skin with kisses. "All right, Bills?"

Billy moaned.

"I'll take that as a yes. God, you're so fucking sexy." Pushed the pyjama bottoms down further, enough to reveal a patch of dark hair. Kissed the hipbones to either side.

Suddenly the hot weight of Dom was gone. His lips and hands were gone. Billy opened his eyes, looked up making noises of protest. Dom was by the bed.

He sat down, smiling lazily. "What the hell are we doing on the floor when there's a nice soft bed right here?"

Billy stared at him, a wicked light in his eyes.

"Come get me."

Billy rose to his knees, then launched himself at Dom in tackle mode, shoulder hitting abdomen. Dom crashed back on the bed with a loud "Oomf!" Would have taken only a moment to get his breath back, except there was a tongue invading his mouth, making it difficult to gasp for air.

"Billy!" he finally managed, grinning like an idiot. "You wanker, you trying to kill me?"

Billy looked at him from three inches away. Serious. His eyes turned to deep pools of jade when he was aroused.

Dom's smile slipped. "You're awfully quiet."

Billy didn't answer. Just took Dom's face between his slender hands and kissed his forehead, nose, and finally his mouth. Rubbed his nose against Dom's cheek. "Mmm."

Dom asked in a low voice, "Do you want to keep going?"

A pause. Slow nod.

"Me too. I really want to--if you're sure." He wriggled his own pyjamas off. Looked at Billy keenly.

He just lay there, eyes wide like the proverbial deer in headlights, very obviously _not_ looking down at Dom.

"We don't have to, Bills. Whatever you want." Softly. Leaned over to kiss him, carefully keeping his body from touching Billy's. Billy slowly began to respond to him again, to relax, the tension draining bit by bit. His kiss grew hotter, more demanding. Dom moved to his ear, licked his earlobe. Said, "Your move. You want them off, you take them off." Tugged on his earlobe with gentle teeth.

Billy murmured something unintelligible. Dom thought it could have been, "What th' fuck," but wasn't sure. Billy abruptly sat up, reached down and tugged off his bottoms. Quickly closed his eyes; his hands, arms, lips searched for Dom. Dom smiled, moved over to be found. Billy held him tightly, kissed him hard, desperately, bodies pressed together from the ribs up. Knees rubbed softly.

"Billy."

"Hmm?" He kept his eyes closed, ran his tongue swiftly down Dom's neck.

"Relax. This doesn't change who you are. Or who I am."

"Dom?" Billy whispered.

"Yeah Bills?" It felt like he hadn't heard Billy's voice in hours.

"Finish what ye started. Now."

"Oh _yeah_." Dom breathed heavily. Grabbed Billy's wrists, pinned them above the pillows. Sucked on his bottom lip, biting it a little harder than he intended. Billy groaned, and his cock twitched.

"Billy. I've wanted you so much," he said roughly. "Didn't think I'd ever have you in my bed, underneath me. So I could do this." He let go of Billy's wrists, moved down to again suck on his nipples, each in turn getting his full attention. "And this." He thrust a knee between Billy's legs, forcing them apart. Billy's breath caught in his throat. Dom pressed his thigh hard up against Billy's cock, letting him grind down for a moment. Then moved his leg away. Billy whimpered a needy little moan. "And this." He lowered himself down full-length onto Billy. Kissed him deeply, fiercely, as Billy's hips bucked up into his. Drove their hard, full erections together. Billy moaned, groaned, growled into Dom's mouth.

"Bills. Open your eyes," Dom murmured unsteadily. Billy slowly did as asked, and Dom's breath caught at the naked _desire_ looking back at him from the glowing green depths. "You want it like this?"

Billy nodded, trying to reclaim Dom's mouth, his swollen lips. Dom lifted his head a bit, keeping a few inches away.

"Why?"

Billy exhaled sharply, tried again to reach up for Dom's mouth.

"Why?"

Billy planted his palms on Dom's ass, pulling him in as tightly as he could, thrust his hips upward.

Dom's breath was ragged. "One of these days you'll really have to learn to fucking well answer me. Why like this?"

Billy's voice, when it came, was low, rough. Dom had to strain to make sure he heard every word. "Need...hands. Need eyes. Need mouth here."

"All right." Dom lowered his head, felt it low down, deep in his belly, when Billy repossessed his lips, tongue swirling, twining, stroking. He moved to kiss Billy's face, to nibble on his chin. "I want you, Bills."

"Mmm," was his only answer. That and an odd, throaty purring noise that brought him that much closer to orgasm, especially when Billy started pulling his hips, moving pushing grinding rubbing against him.

"Billy--oh God, Billy. Eyes."

Billy opened his eyes again, locked them on Dom's. Didn't look away.

Dom let his hands rove over as much of Billy as he could reach. Grabbed one of Billy's legs, lifted it, pushed it until it was wrapped around his ass, clamping their hips together. He grunted, started to pump against Billy with more urgency.

Billy suddenly gasped, eyes widening; Dom thought he might drown in them. Billy's fingers dug into Dom's back. "Dom--Dom--oh God...I'm goin' tae--"

Dom rasped, "Yes. God, yes Billy--I'm right behind you--talk to me. Tell me."

"Dom. Dom. DomDomDomohgodDom. Don't stop. Bloody fucking hell Dom. Sweet mother of--holy fuckshitedamndamnfuckDomDomgodfuckDom oh _JesusDomdon'tyoudarefuckingstopDom holyfuckinghellDomI'mgoingtocomeDomI'mcomingI'mcomingDOMDOMOHGODYESDOMDOMDOM FUCKMDOMFUCKMEFUCKMEOHSWEETJESUSDOMDOMDOMDOMDOM_!" Just as Billy's shouting ended, his panting, driving, thrusting started to slow, hard on the heels of his orgasm came Dom's. He scraped his fingernails on Dom's back, clenched tightly with the leg wrapped around Dom's ass. Felt his come slicking up Dom's cock. "Don't stop, Dom. _Don't stop_."

Dom's arms shook, the cords on his neck standing out, the tips of his ears red. He started to come. Moaned. Groaned, grunted, growled. Pumped and rubbed and slid against Billy like his life depended on it--and at that point he wasn't entirely sure it didn't. Finished with a shout of triumph as Billy purred again, that rattle rumble in his throat sending Dom completely over the edge. " _Yes--God yes--FUCK YEEEEESSSSS_." Felt hot wet slippery skin on his. Forced Billy's mouth open in a fervent, hard, fierce kiss. And then collapsed on him.

"Billy," he slurred after a few minutes of panting sweaty heavy breathing, of listening to Billy do the same, "If that was 'nervous you', doing it that way, I can't _wait_ to see what happens when I blow you."

"Neither can I, Dom. Neither can I." His cock twitched.

"Not _now_ , you fucking maniac."

Billy laughed, a merry sound Dom hadn't heard in far, far too long. He shoved his face into the space between Billy's neck and shoulder, gave him a gentle lick.

Billy wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly. Fondly said, "Slut."

"Hell, yes. Billy?"

"Aye?"

"I'm glad ye didnae mean it th' way it sounded," he imitated Billy mercilessly. "I'm glad ye needed tae talk tae me."

"Me too. Ye wanker."

"Not anymore."

Billy laughed delightedly.

 

_I said please talk to me_  
_If you'd just talk to me_  
_Unblock this misery_  
_If you'd only talk to me_  
_Don't you ever change your mind_  
_Now your future's so defined_  
_And you act so deaf so blind_  
_Come on, come talk to me_  
_Come talk to me, come talk to me_  


 

Dom had come to realize that Billy didn't talk much. Barely a word, in fact, which usually was all right. But whenever there was something really important happening, that little cupid mouth could be counted upon. He thought of oh _JesusDomdon'tyoudarefuckingstopDomholyfuckinghellDomI'mgoingtocome_. It was fantastic.

Billy didn't talk much. Except when it really mattered.


End file.
